The Fine Line
by Ms.B.Orosz
Summary: After the fight between Tyson and Brooklyn, and ultimately Brooklyn's mental meltdown, things seemed to quite down a little. Until, suddenly, everyone is forced to go to a boarding school. Profanities fly, and secrets will be revealed.
1. Prologue

Hi, I had this idea running around after rereading Arcada A's _13 Shades of Grey. _This is actually my first time writing anything like this, so any constructive criticism is highly appreciated. And I don't want shit like "your writing sucks". That's not helpful, and really, it just pisses me off. Anyways, I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters and concepts. Even the story idea is not completely mine, as I had said in the first sentence, I was inspired by Arcada A, may she rest in peace (because it seems she's disappeared from FF).

**WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, OR INTENSELY GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT. I'm seriously warning you, do NOT read if you're an innocent teeny-bopper that thinks Justin Bieber is totally hot. Also, there may or may not be implications to abuse.**

The Fine Line

Prologue

Brooklyn sighed in annoyance, walking alongside his former teammates as they approached the school looming before them. It seemed that some crazy old hag decided it was necessary to build a school for the international Beybladers of the world, and also any rich brat whose parents paid a large enough bribe. The school was located in Australia, where there was a vast space for them to build on. Brooklyn seethed, seeing as he did not appreciate being forced to attend this hell-hole, not to mention he was a self-proclaimed genius that didn't need any schooling. The worst part of the whole thing was that blading was not allowed. At all. All the rules were very lenient, except for the one regarding the favorite pastime of many of the students. The ginger-haired teen looked to the side of him, at his friend Garland. He was sure Garland would have no problems adapting, seeing as he is an extremely talented athlete. The petite girl walking on the other side of Garland, Ming Ming, would probably join the choir, stealing most of the solos from other aspiring singers. Walking on the other side of Brooklyn was Mystel, whose sea green eyes revealed none of his thoughts about the tyranny taking place. Brooklyn wasn't sure how Mystel would fit in, being so different from the other people they had met along their travels. Thinking back to their travels made Brooklyn realize something, and he stopped in his tracks. His four silent companions stopped as well, looking back at him curiously.

"What's up, Brooke?" Mystel asked, quirking his eyebrow. Brooklyn just stared back at him.

"I just realized we're going to a school that's mandatory for all international Beybladers." Garland looked at him incredulously.

"You're just now realizing that? So what about it?" Brooklyn shook his head at their slowness.

"Somehow, I just don't think the BBA crew is going to believe that I'm not some mental freak bent on killing them all anymore," Brooklyn scratched the back of his neck, taking note of Mystel's comforting hand on his shoulder. The others were silent, not having any idea of how to solve this inevitable issue. They collectively sighed, starting again towards their newest Hell.

* * *

><p>And that's the prologue. Obviously, since it's titled 'Prologue'.<p> 


	2. One: A New Beginning

I decided to get this out. Of course, I do not own anything from Beyblade. Just my thoughts.

The Fine Line

Chapter One: A New Beginning

Mystel fidgeted as he sat in the Dean's office with his friends. Really, this place made him uneasy, and it felt as if he was slowly being suffocated in the confines of these halls. Being the free-spirited guy he was, Mystel did not take too kindly at being forced to go to this school. Not only would he have to attend the equivalence of his last two years of high school there, it was also a university, so it added another four years to his unwanted imprisonment. He looked at his friends, and studied their faces carefully. They didn't seem to be troubled over the lack of human rights involved in this, and were more worried over Brooklyn's social standing amongst their peers at this God forsaken prison. The fact that the boarding school was built practically in the middle of nowhere in fucking _Australia_ made him even more uncomfortable. Mystel began to squirm in his seat, almost as if he was in physical pain.

"Mystel, don't fidget like that. It makes you look like you have the mentality of a two year old." Garland nagged at the youngest of their group, overlooking his discomfort as they awaited the secretary to give them their schedules, room assignments, etc. Finally, a robust woman, appearing to be in her early forties, stumbled into the room, holding a stack of papers. She removed some papers off the top of the stack, revealing them to be a packet of sorts paper-clipped together.

"Ahem," She began, clearing her voice. "Brooklyn Kingston, here are your arrangements for the next school year. You will be placed as a third year in high school. Take your room assignment to the Dorm Manager and you will receive a key to your room." Brooklyn nodded and took his papers from her. She proceeded to give everyone else their packets and they shuffled out of the office. The boys quickly checked to see if they roomed with each other. Garland and Crusher were roomed together, but Brooklyn and Mystel had no idea who their roommates were. Mystel studied Brooklyn's face, easily reading the worry in his eyes. Somehow, Mystel knew that the demons watching over them right now had roomed Brooklyn with Tyson, an arrangement made for disaster. Ming-Ming waved goodbye to the boys as she headed off in the opposite direction, towards the girls' dorms. Mystel sighed, recalling how he was told that he was going to be put in the first year of high school.

_'I didn't miss _that_ much school, did I?'_ He was disappointed, of course, since it meant he had to stay one more year than he thought. The term hadn't even started yet, and Mystel already hated it.

"Okay, everyone, listen up! Form a single file line at the table here. Beybladers are top priority, so all of you rich brats need to back the hell off," The Dorm Manager yelled out above all of the chatter going on in the Boys' Dorm. Brooklyn snickered, momentarily forgetting his inner dilemma.

"I like this guy already," Brooklyn said, as they made their way through sour-faced pricks. Garland nodded agreement, though muttering something about the man's delivery of his directions. Mystel just softly hummed as he noticed they were fast approaching the BBA Bladers. They stood last in the line, hoping nobody would turn and notice them. Knowing Tyson, he would most likely cause a big scene, and that in turn would cause Mystel's already frayed nerves to snap. He honestly didn't know what to do if that happened; he had never before felt so agitated and volatile in his life.

As luck would have it, and again, Mystel blamed the demons from above, Max turned around to say something to Tyson, and Mystel could only watch as the yellow-haired boy recognized his best friend beside him.

"What the hell are _you_ guys doing here!" Max shouted, pointing at their small group of four. Mystel noted that they were vastly outnumbered, seeing as every team in existence hated them, thanks to Boris. Mystel's predictions were right, as Tyson began to scream about Brooklyn being a psychopath that will kill them all in their sleep. Mystel heard Brooklyn sigh sadly next to him. He reached out a hand to Brooklyn's arm, showing his support. Glancing over he saw Garland and Crusher do the same. However, Tyson's tirade was short-lived, as the Dorm Manager came over, smacking him on the head.

"Would you shut the hell up! Get back in line." He huffed off, going back to his card table that was set up, and proceeded to hand keys to Johnny and Oliver. When it was the Bladebreakers' turn at the table, they were told who they were rooming with as they received their keys.

"Rei Kon, Room 112. You are roomed with Mystel."

"Kai Hiwatari, Room 220. You are roomed with Tala Ivanov."

"Max Mizuhara, Room 156. You are roomed with Bryan Kuznetsov."

"Tyson Kinomiya, Room 150. You are roomed with Enrique Giancarlo."

"Daichi Sumeragi, Room 105. You are roomed with Brooklyn Kingston."

After hearing who they're roomed with, they either groaned or were relieved. Daichi began to complain about being in the same room as Brooklyn, but a stony glare from the Manager quickly shut him up. They took their keys and set off to find the rooms with their suitcases.

After the BEGA boys received their own keys, they quietly searched for the rooms. They found Garland and Crusher's room first, on the first floor. They quickly went and set their luggage down before leaving and locking the door. They went up to the second floor, coming upon Brooklyn's room first. Unfortunately, his roommate was already there, with all of his friends. Honestly, Mystel had no problem with Rei or Max, they held a mutual respect for each other, but he couldn't stand the other three. Kai was too much of a prick most of the time, and Tyson and Daichi were just so Goddamn annoying, it was practically impossible to _not_ hate them. Tyson stalked up to them, shoving his finger into Brooklyn's chest.

"We know you guys are up to something. We know, and when we find out, you are going to get shit for it." The tone in Tyson's voice made Mystel's blood boil. He tried to keep himself calm and in check when he retorted.

"Right, because being forced to attend Hell on Earth is our diabolical plan. I was hoping to get all of my freedoms stripped from me, as well as the freedom to play the sport I love the most. Just to cause pain and suffering to those around me." Mystel began to hyperventilate, reality crashing down on top of him. Escalating into an anxiety attack, Mystel covered his mouth with both of his hands as he slid down the wall. Crusher quickly picked him and slung him over his shoulder, motioning for Rei to lead the way to their shared room. As they walked off, Tyson stared at the remaining two boys, confusion warping his features.

"Okay, so what the heck was that all about?" Max asked, leaning on the door to Room 105. Brooklyn sighed, running a hand through his ginger mane.

"Mystel doesn't like to be forced to do anything, and he basically just does whatever the hell he wants. However, this whole shit that's going on is totally messing with him, and it's causing him to be more…unstable," Brooklyn calmly explained, worry evident in his eyes. Frowning, he turned to Daichi. "Have you already chosen which bed you wanted?" The boy nodded, and Brooklyn went past them to set his bag on the other bed. Finishing that, he and Garland hastily headed down the hall to check on Mystel.

The Bladebreakers exchanged glances at each other, Kai scoffing at the whole ordeal. Daichi groaned in frustration, earning a pointed look from Max.

"Dammit! I was hoping he'd fight over the beds!"


	3. Two: Forgive and Forget Please

Hi, here's the second chapter.

For the Russian conversation, I used Google translate, so some things may not be completely accurate. If you are Russian, and there's something that is wrong, please correct me. Also, I used the boys' original names from the Japanese for the Russian dialogue, except for Bryan. The English is at the bottom.

The Fine Line

Chapter Two: Forgive and Forget

Mystel coughed as he tried to regain control of his breathing functions. He didn't know why he had started having that anxiety attack. One moment he was sarcastically biting off Tyson's head, and then it suddenly felt as if the walls were closing in on him. He was glad that Crusher was a quick thinker, and quickly got him out of the area. He was also thankful that Rei hadn't said a word while Mystel worked to control himself. There was a knock on the door, and Rei quickly strode over to answer. Brooklyn and Garland walked in, the former going straight for the Egyptian on the bed.

"Are you alright, Mystel?" Grabbing Mystel's face, Brooklyn gently turned his head in different ways, making sure his friend was not physically harmed in any way. Mystel held onto Brooklyn's hand, pulling it away from his chin.

"I'm fine, 'Lyn," Mystel replied, his voice rough, and slightly raspy, from earlier. Brooklyn didn't look convinced, but he dropped the subject. Garland had set Mystel's small suitcase at the end of the bed he was sitting on, and turned to Rei.

"I take it you're alright with the bed arrangements." Rei nodded, sitting down on the other bed. He was personally Tyson and Daichi were not inclined to continue their conversation. He actually liked Mystel, as a friend, and after seeing the worry and care in Brooklyn's eyes for the younger blonde, Rei had come to the conclusion that maybe he wasn't such a bad guy either. Crusher coughed in the corner, half to remind everyone that he was still there, and half because he needed to clear his throat.

"We should help you guys unpack before we go back to Brooklyn's room," the large male stated, earning a collective sound of agreement from the occupants of the room. After all clothing articles had been placed away, and their new school uniforms hung up on the closet door, the five boys walked back down the hallway, chatting about their thoughts on the school. Mystel was unusually quiet, but the others let him be; the Egyptian had already expressed his thoughts. Tyson's group was still outside Room 105 when the boys approached.

"Since when were you all chummy with the BEGA boys, Rei?" Daichi asked, as Tyson and Max quirked. Rei huffed, wishing his best friends could be a little more open-minded.

"Since they showed that they're human. I wasn't aware that evil could have anxiety attacks, or even care about someone else. Tyson, you need to give them a chance to show you they aren't the same as before." Tyson scoffed, before giving as Oliver popped up beside him, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Hi, guys! We were on our way to Enrique's room, and saw you guys here," Oliver said, a little too chipper for Tyson's liking; however, the BEGA boys greatly appreciated the distraction, and Mystel made a mental note to thank the Frenchman later. On the other hand, Brooklyn vaguely wondered who had let Oliver eat chocolate. Robert came up behind the green-haired boy, dragging him along as they continued down the hallway, with Oliver waving happily at the odd group.

"Anyways, we need to head towards the gymnasium. The Dean is going to make the opening speech," Max said, preventing further arguing.

* * *

><p>The Demolition Boys stood together as they were waiting to get a seat in the gymnasium. The Russian boys were skeptical of the entire school and the purposes behind it.<p>

"Eĭ , Yuriĭ , vy dumaete, on ne imyeet nichego obshchego s etim?" Spencer asked Tala, speaking in Russian so those around them wouldn't – or couldn't – eavesdrop on them. Tala and Bryan looked at each other before turning to him.

"YA ne znayu , Sergyeĭ , no my ne mozhem pozvolitʹ nashim bditelʹnostʹ." Tala replied, glaring at some snob that looked their way. Bryan snorted at the kid, amused by the way he pompously complained to his little buddy next to him.

"Ha-ha , my dolzhny uchitʹ , chto malenʹkiĭ ukol urok," Bryan said, with a smug look on his face. Tala grinned, silently agreeing with his friend.

"Net , Braĭan , my ne mozhem obratitʹ vnimanie na sebya ... poka. My dolzhny sdelatʹ nekotorye 'rassledovaniya,'" The three boys smirked, before Spencer looked around.

"Eĭ, gde zhe Ivan idti?" They looked around, only to see their short friend jumping up and down, trying to find them. They chuckled, and Tala started to shove people out of the way as they walked over to him.

* * *

><p>Tala's: "I don't know, Sergei, but we can't let our guard down."<p>

"No, Bryan, we can't bring any attention to us...yet. We need to do some 'investigating.'"

Spencer's: "Hey, Yuriy, do you think he has anything to do with this?"

"Hey, where did Ivan go?"

Bryan's: "Haha, we should teach that little prick a lesson.


	4. Three: The Best Years of Our Lives

Hey it's the next chapter! This chapter is dedicated to AquilaTempestas, without her much needed help, this update probably would have been very delayed. Anywho, I don't own Beyblade. Please Read and Review.

The Fine Line

Chapter Three: The "Best" Years of Our Lives

Brooklyn glanced through the crowd of students, looking for the telltale sky blue hair and tan skin. The four boys of BEGA were currently trying to find Ming-Ming, after she had sent a text message to Garland saying she saved them a seat. Crusher, being the tallest, finally spotted her, and pulled on Brooklyn's arm. Brooklyn grabbed Mystel's hand, who latched onto the first thing on Garland he got his hands on. His hair. They formed a human chain, though Garland was less than happy about it.

"Hey, guys! Took you long enough. You have no idea how much I have to tell you," Ming-Ming stated, standing up to let the boys slide into the seats past her. Some students around gave them disgusted looks, but they went unnoticed as the BEGA Bladers were now in their complete circle of security. Garland was worried about Ming-Ming being alone. He vaguely wondered if the school would allow them to move Ming-Ming into one of their rooms. He was brought out of his thoughts as a very pompous looking man approached the podium in the middle of the gymnasium floor.

"Welcome students!" His voice boomed over the speakers, catching many of them off-guard as they cringed. "The faculty and staff here welcome you to a new life, here at Bourbonshire's Academy for the Gifted." Brooklyn snickered in his seat, causing other students around him to glare. He shot them a glare back, and they averted their eyes. They turned their attention back to the ostentatious man at the podium.

"As some of you might have noticed, the sign-up sheet for extra-curricular activities is posted in the commons. For those of you that are unaware, it is required to be involved in at least two extra-curricular activities. You can be a part of something you enjoy, or be forced to do something humiliating," the man sneered, causing various bladers (not including the Majestics, since their accustomed to haughty attitudes) to cringe. Mathilda was shaking her head.

"First we have to put up with Barthez, now we have to be forced to be engaged in some activity?" She complained to Miguel and Aaron, sitting on either side of her. Claude leaned around Miguel, holding a finger to his lips.

"Shush, Mathilda, you wouldn't want to get written up, would you?" Claude looked around at the teachers monitoring the students. Mathilda shook her head, not wanting to get in trouble on the day before the first day of school. The idea of meeting new people through these activities was appealing though.

"What activities do you think there will be?" Aaron questioned from beside her. They all looked at him, and Mathilda shrugged.

"I think I would like to try gardening." Claude said thoughtfully, unaware of the teacher looming up behind them. Miguel shrugged his shoulders before leaning forward to rest his head on his hand.

"We'll just have to wait until we see what they're offering at this school." He sighed, not particularly enthusiastic in the whole idea. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his ear. Looking to his left, he was shocked to see a very livid teacher gripping his ear, and one of Claude's as well.

"You Beyblading brats! You think you can just disrespect the assistant dean, and during the opening ceremony!" The old hag, as she appeared in Miguel's eyes, practically screamed out, drawing the attention of everyone in the gym. Miguel looked over at his teammate, and was not surprised to see Claude's face bright red.

"She says they're disrespectful, but _she's_ the one who disrupted everything. Talk about _nerve_." Tala chimed, a smug sneer on his face as he laughed with Bryan and Ian. The teacher stopped in her tracks, speechlessly opening and closing her mouth.

"Look, Mrs. Hagfish can't find any words for her disrespect!" Bryan cackled, turning to crack a joke in Russian, most likely about the teacher. The four Russians laughed, not even caring as the Dean approached from the gymnasium floor.

"Ms Sedgewick, is there a problem?" The Dean said, approaching with the air of authority. The older woman, who was still at a loss for words, didn't reply. "If not, then I suggest you remove your hands from these boys' ears and allow them to return to their seats." The Dean pushed her glasses further up on her nose, setting her stony gaze on the teacher until she released Miguel and Claude.

"I apologize, Dr. Trampton. I was just going to teach these heathens a lesson." Ms Sedgewick glared at Miguel and Claude, crossing her arms.

"And I'm sure that they were causing no harm. You boys may return to your seats. Ms Sedgewick, you should return to your post." Dr. Trampton nodded at the two boys before going back to the gym floor. Miguel quickly Claude along with him, returning to their seats as the portentous assistant dean resumed his babbling.

* * *

><p>The commons area was packed with students, all trying to sign up for activities. There were three different areas, for Primary, Secondary, and University. Robert and Eddy were the only bladers over at the University sign ups. Mystel looked over at the Primary sign ups, and saw Daichi standing in line with Kevin and Joseph, and Raul, Julia, and Salima were not far behind them. He returned his eyes back to his sheet, looking at the options listed. Brooklyn came up beside him.<p>

"So, what're you going to do?" Brooklyn asked his blonde companion. Mystel shrugged, checking the ones that interested him.

"I think I'll do…gymnastics, track, and soccer."Mystel decided, as he finished filling out the form. "What about you?"

"I'm going to do Mathletes, Gardening, Speech and Debate, and soccer." Brooklyn replied, filling out his own form. Mystel quirked his blonde eyebrow at him.

"Really? Mathletes and gardening?" Mystel almost burst out laughing if it wasn't for the dead serious look on Brooklyn's face. Ming-Ming came over to the boys, her own form already completed.

"Hey, Mi-Mi, what are you going to do? I'm doing gymnastics, track, and soccer. Brook's doing mathletes, gardening, speech and debate, and soccer." Mystel asked, showing her his paper.

"Well, I'm doing vocal music, yoga, track, and volleyball. Garland told me he was doing martial arts, FBL, Student Council, and Rugby." Ming-Ming said, rubbing her chin with a manicured finger.

"What's FBL?" Mystel asked, slightly cocking his head in confusion. Ming-Ming shrugged her shoulders, picking a loose string off her sweater.

"I have no idea, Mys. No idea whatsoever." Ming-Ming sighed, before getting bumped into by somebody. "HEY! Watch where the heck you're going!"

"Sorry, it's so crowded in here, I couldn't see where I was going." Ming-Ming looked up to see Enrique squatting down at her side. They stared at each other for what seemed like several minutes, but was actually only half a minute, while Mystel and Brooklyn stood there awkwardly.

"Oh no, it's okay. It really is quite crowded. Say, what activities did you sign up for?" Ming-Ming said as the Italian helped her to her feet. She looked around and noticed that her friends had disappeared. Enrique scratched the back of his head.

"I signed up for swimming, fencing, soccer, and yoga. What about you?" He replied, looking around to see if he could find his friends. Ming-Ming's eyes brightened.

"Oh, we'll be in yoga together! I'm also doing vocal music, track, and volleyball. Did you happen to see where Mystel and Brooklyn went?" Ming-Ming looked around, trying to see over all of the taller students. Enrique looked as well, shaking his head after he found no sign of them anywhere.

* * *

><p>"Do you think it was a good idea to leave Ming-Ming alone with Enrique?" Mystel asked as he and Brooklyn walked towards their dorms. Brooklyn yawned, stretching him arms above his head.<p>

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Ming-Ming can take care of herself." Mystel shook his head, before a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

"Well, Enrique better hope that Garland doesn't find out. Our Mother Hen is so protective over us."


End file.
